Princes and Rogues
by Inkling39
Summary: "The power inside him, the power of the Kyuubi, will ensure our vengeance on Konohagakure." he told her, taking her shoulders into his hands. She wasn't so sure. He just looked like a clueless baka, to her. SasuSaku. NaruSaku.


**Princes and Rogues**

 _Prologue:_

It was a day Naruto could not really forget...

He had been about nine, running an errand for his father, the great Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato. He was sprinting happily through the streets of Konoha, on his way to the gate to pick up some reports for the Hokage Tower. The people he passed shook their heads and smiled… they were quite used to the young, energetic, troublesome Namikaze Naruto being in too much of a hurry.

It was going to be a good day.

His father had promised Naruto he could tag along on his next mission… which meant a break from the boring, old academy and more time with his father and Kakashi-sensei. They would be leaving that evening.

He greeted the guards at the gate and picked up the reports as his father had instructed.

"Hey, make sure they all get to him this time!" one of them called.

The boy laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head as he recalled his visit last week. He had been going so fast he dropped about five of the reports before presenting them to his father.

"No problem! I'm NARUTO NAMIKAZE! Son of the Fourth Hokage, someday to be the Fifth Hokage! Don't underestimate me! BELIEVE IT!"

The guards rolled their eyes and waved the boy off. The little rascal was a good kid, if not a little self-absorbed, cocky, spoiled, loud and obnoxious… but, then again, it was difficult to not be when one's father was the most powerful ninja in the Shinobi World.

The blonde child was sprinting on his way back, careful not to drop any papers this time around, when he skidded to a sudden stop, the sight of someone running alongside him, across the road, making him pause curiously.

It was a... little girl, about his age, with pale pink hair, the same color of the cherry blossom that floated around the village in the spring time. Naruto was stunned for a moment, his mind thrown for a loop. She was running as fast as her legs would carry her... it looked as if her very life depended on it. A moment later, an angry mob of genin boys charged after her in a fitful rage, shouting fitfully as they ran.

They turned the street corner so fast, Naruto almost wondered if he had imagined the whole scene. Without thinking, he sped after them. All he knew was that the girl was in trouble and that he could save her.

The girl gave a noble attempt to get away, but was soon cornered at the dead end of an ally. The boys cheered and whooped as they watched her stare up the stone wall helplessly, congratulating themselves with cocky laughs and pats on the back. The girl spun around to face them with a terrified expression, tensing up in fear.

"No where to go now, you little chit!" the leader of the gang called tauntingly.

As Naruto approached from behind, he got a better view of the girl, who was cowering at the mass of angry boys around her.

She was small and thin, somewhat scrawny, her arms and legs like twigs. She wore a black long sleeve t-shirt and a pair of raggedy shorts, both far too big on her. As he looked closer he could see her legs were scratched up, as if she had been running through thorn bushes, and she was covered head to toe with dust and dirt. In her arms she was holding a small bag, clinging on to it tightly.

However, what stuck out about her most, aside from her long and wild pink hair, was her bright sea-foam colored eyes, they were so bright and vibrant like the first foliage of spring.

It wasn't the time or the place, but he couldn't help but think that she was pretty.

He took in a breath, and tried to repress his anger at the group of bullies trying to hurt her... his father was always telling him not to jump head first into things without evaluating the situation... so, he decided to wait for the right moment to intervene

"Yeah, hand it over, I saw you steal that!" another boy jeered at the girl. "Little thieves like you need a good pounding."

"Yeah, where are you going to go now?" one more asked, "Going to run back to the other scum rogues."

The little girl bit her lip and looked up again at the stone wall in defeat, knowing that her training and skills were not ready for such a jump.

The leader stalked up to her the moment she glanced away and grabbed her by the hair. She let out a cry, but held the bundle in her hands all the tighter. He threw her down on the dusty ground.

"You don't belong here, you little thief. This is the great Hidden Leaf Village and it is no place for thieving, orphan freaks like you. My father is an honorable Clan Leader, and Chief of Police and he's going to…"

Before Naruto could leap in to defend her… the small girl brought her leg under the tall boy's lanky ones and knocked him off his feet. She then pulled out a kunai from behind her and leaped at another, knocking him down in surprise.

The two others came to their aid, trying to grab at the girl, she spun around to face them with courage, but was quickly overwhelmed as one of the boys grabbed her from behind.

"NO! Let go!" she cried.

"Get the bag..." the leader said, standing up.

The girl quickly curled up and struggled against the boy that held her, as the others tried to tackle her for her bag.

A kunai hit the sandy ground, inches from missing one of the boys' ear, making all present freeze. Naruto jumped in front of the boys with a furious face.

"Let her go." he said evenly.

The little girl lifted her head and eyed Naruto curiously.

"It's Minato-sama's son, Naruto." one of the boys muttered to the leader.

The girl's eyes' widened in surprise at that information.

"Hey Naruto." the leader greeted.

Naruto recognized him as Daisake, son of Shang Izunin, who was the Chief of Police of the Leaf Village. He met him once a while ago… but he was a few years older and already a graduate from the academy.

"This girl is a thief, I'd call her a rogue ninja, but she isn't much of that… she has stolen my father's property."

"Doesn't give you the right to team up against her like that!" Naruto exclaimed. "She's half all of your sizes."

"She's still a thief." Daisake replied, his voice low. "And she'll get what's coming to her."

"I said let her go… or will I have to repeat myself?" Naruto threatened.

"Look kid, I don't care who your father is, I will not be told what to do by an Academy student." Daisake continued.

Though a good brawl would satisfy his fury, the last thing Naruto needed was to get into a fight _again_ with one of his father's underling's kids… he wouldn't hear the end of it.

"I'll take her to my dad, he'll know what to do about her." Naruto explained. "I was on my way to the Tower."

The boys glanced at each other. The girl panicked and began to struggled against her captor at the mention of being brought before the Fourth Hokage.

"You sure you can handle her?" Daisake asked. "I mean, hopefully a little orphan rogue wouldn't put up too much of a fight for you."

"…Saw her knock the wind out of you." Naruto countered at the taller, older boy.

Daisake narrowed his eyes dangerously, but then brushed it off. If he lost the girl, Naruto would get it in full from not only his father, but the Fourth himself.

"Fine, snake-charmer, she's all yours." he muttered, nodding toward his posse.

They released the girl who fell into a tired clump, before leaping away, leaving Naruto alone with her. He eyed her carefully and felt a wave of compassion, seeing her wheeze for air like she did.

With an outstretched hand, he took a step towards her, but in the same moment, the kunai he had thrown was in the girl's hand and he was pressed against the wall with it drawn close to his neck.

The blonde's eyes widened with surprise.

She was _fast_.

"Listen here, you little baka, I will not be going to any Hokage Tower, do you understand me?" she asked, her eyes flashing with fury.

"Hey…" he said, flashing her a grin. "Let's take it easy there."

Whether it was the blade at his throat, or the close proximity to the girl, he felt himself sweating and his throat getting a little hoarse.

She moved the kunai closer to his neck. "I mean it, and you better not follow me."

He quickly took a hand to her wrist and spun so that he was behind her, twisting her hand behind her back. However, he released before she could struggle.

"I wasn't planning on taking you there." he said, putting his hands up.

She spun, ready to attack, knife in hand. "What?"

"You can go, whatever is in that bag must be important… I think you need it more than the Chief of Police does."

She looked at him as if he were crazy.

"I mean, why else would someone like you need to steal something if it wasn't important… you don't look like the thieving kind to me." he continued.

"Well, I am." she said sternly. "You don't know anything about me… and I don't want your sympathy, or your charity."

"Just call it a favor… you can return it." he said. "I don't take charity either."

"Why would you?" she asked, still in a fighting stance. "You're the son of the Fourth Hokage."

Her comment rubbed him the wrong way. He usually was praised for being the Hokage's son. He was a child of a legend, admired by the village for that title. It was strange that she despised him for it. He found her disapproval hard to swallow.

"Well, all the same… you can just return the favor and then you don't owe me anything."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you want?"

"Just your name." he replied easily.

She tilted her head at that comment. "Is this a trick?"

"No… that's it, then you can go and I won't give you any trouble." Naruto replied.

Though wary, the girl opened her mouth, but before she could speak a whir of black and blue rushed past them, slamming Naruto against the wall ferociously.

A kunai again at his throat, Naruto lifted his glaring eyes to meet a dark, onyx-colored gaze. A boy, no older then him, but much taller and defined, glared at him with killing intent. His hair as dark as his eyes.

"Sasuke!" the girl exclaimed, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." the boy replied, his eyes staying on Naruto. "You were gone too long, figured you got caught."

Naruto struggled in the taller boy's hold, but found it useless. He hadn't even seen him coming. This boy outmatched him so easily that he felt a vain throb in his head. He was the Hokage's son, no one outmatched him!

"You come near her again, I will _kill_ you." the dark haired boy threatened.

"Sasuke!" the girl cried again, running up to them, placing a hand on his arm. "Stop! He wasn't holding me up, it was a group of genin."

Naruto found his eyes meeting hers questioningly. He wondered what kind of connection this Sasuke had to her.

Sasuke glanced down at her questioningly. "Yeah, then how did he get into the picture?"

"He just wanted to stop them." the girl replied, gripping his arm more firmly. "He was going to let me go."

Sasuke scowled bitterly. "Sure, he told you that… he's still seen too much."

"Sasuke, don't!" she tried this time to pull him away from Naruto, but the boy was unfazed. "He's the Hokage's son, we don't want that kind of trouble."

Naruto's eyes met Sasuke's evenly, the dark-haired boy didn't show any shock, but instead seemed to be evaluating the situation.

"I suppose you're right." Sasuke said to the girl, his hold loosening on Naruto. "You get what you came for?"

"Yes." she replied.

"Fine, go on ahead." he said. "Itachi is waiting at the gate."

"But, Sasuke…" she said, her voice worried.

"I'm not going to do anything stupid… just go." he told her.

The girl moved to leave, but hesitated and turned back.

"Go, Sakura!" Sasuke commanded a bit more firmly. His outburst made her jump slightly, knocking her out of the daze and she sprinted away toward the gate. Naruto watched her turn the corner, before his attention was back on his captor.

"I don't know what game you're playing, you dobe." he sneered. "But, if I see you again, catch you following us, or you send anyone after us… I'll finish this."

"Why not do it now?" Naruto barked back. "Too afraid of my dad?"

The boy scowled. "Not all of us have the luxury of fathers to hide behind."

"I hide behind no one." Naruto spat. "You want to fight, let's go… right now."

"Nah… you're not worth it." Sasuke said, letting him down. "You're just a sniveling, little brat."

Naruto lunged the minute his feet touched the ground, but, his attack was in vain, and suddenly it all went dark.

…

When he woke up, he saw his father and Kakashi-sensei standing over him.

"Little trouble with the reports, huh?" Minato asked.

Naruto's head hurt too much to reply. "Ugh…"

"Easy," Kakashi told him. "you've been out for about two hours."

"Is that all?" Naruto asked, wincing as he sat up.

"Kakashi found you out cold in an ally… who was it this time?" Minato asked, preparing himself.

"I didn't get in a fight… I stopped Daisake and a group of boys from bullying a little girl."

"A little thief you mean."

Naruto glanced up to see it was Captain Shang who spoke. He had appeared in the entry of the Hokage's office. Naruto could also see Daisake behind him, a triumphant smile on his face.

"Afternoon, Captain." Minato said, standing up.

"Lord Hokage." Shang nodded. "My son told me the whole ordeal… the girl that young Naruto is talking about is a thief, involved with a group of rogue ninjas… she has stolen something quite valuable to the Leaf, and my son was trying to apprehend her in my stead."

Minato frowned slightly. "What did she steal?"

"A record of the Hidden Leaf… maps, underground tunnels, information on all registered ninjas, all of the police department." Shang explained. "Now, thanks to Naruto… she has gotten away with it."

Naruto winced at the information, and glanced at his father apologetically. Minato, though not happy, gave him a look that told him not to worry.

"He couldn't have known she had that… and it's strange that a little girl could get her hands on something so important." Minato replied.

The captain's mouth formed a line. "It had been away from headquarters, at my home for evaluation… that is when the girl got hold of it."

"Even with Daisake there?" Minato asked, sounding surprised.

Both Shang and Daisake faces flushed the same way.

Naruto let out a light chuckle, making Kakashi scuff him lightly.

"Plus, with a group of boys teaming up against her, what is anyone to think, besides the concept of bullying?" Minato went on.

"I explained the situation to Naruto… he assured me he could take care of it." Daisake spoke up.

Naruto was about to defend his honor, but Minato put his hand up to stop him.

"We have a copy of this record at the department, yes?" Minato asked.

"Yes, Lord Hokage." the captain confirmed. "It's the loss of information that worries me… in the wrong hands…"

"I'll send a team to retrieve it." Minato said. "Let's keep it in better care this time around… something that important should not be left in the open without the proper protection."

Shang gritted his teeth. "Yes, Lord Hokage."

Minato nodded for him to leave and both the Captain and his son departed, both managing to send a cold glare toward Naruto.

After the door closed, Minato and Kakashi turned to see Naruto already trying to sneak out the window.

"Oh no." the Fourth said, grabbing his son by the collar and lifting him effortlessly back into the room. "You aren't out of the woods yet there, boy."

Naruto glanced upward giving his father a sheepish grin, chuckling nervously.

"Really, is it _that_ difficult to stay out of trouble, Naruto?" Minato asked, turning to sit down at his desk.

Naruto sighed. He hated disappointing his father. "I'm sorry Dad, I didn't… she seemed… I just…"

"I can tell you were just trying to help her, but not everyone is what they seem, especially in the world of the shinobi." Minato told him.

Naruto nodded his head in defeat.

Minato let himself smile a bit. "You have a good sense of justice, Naruto. That is something that is rare, but you can't allow yourself to be fooled either."

"But, Dad… if you saw her, you would understand… she…"

Minato waited for him to continue.

"She was so… it didn't seem like she wanted to do what she was doing. I thought she had taken food or money, something she needed to stay alive… she was so thin and looked so dirty and alone… and you should have seen the way she stood up to the boys, she hardly came up to any of their shoulders and she just held her own."

Minato tried to repress a smirk. That little girl sounded familiar, like a little red head he had known in his school days.

"Well, seems she left an impression." he commented, exchanging a glance with Kakashi.

Naruto's face heated up. "No… I just felt bad for her and that's all… if I had known she took a secret record I would have…"

"She tricked you good Naruto, can't trust a pretty face all the time." Minato teased.

"DAD!" Naruto exclaimed, his face turning a deeper shade of red. "She didn't trick me, heck she didn't even want my pity…I don't think she even knew what she was stealing."

"Well, we'll find out." Minato said. "Kakashi, take a few others and go after the girl, she couldn't have gotten too far."

"Not since she knocked Naruto out?" Kakashi asked, mirth in his voice. Minato repressed a laugh.

"Hey, watch it Sensei!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing his finger at the much taller shinobi. "She didn't knock me out, and she wasn't alone either… it was some other kid, who came to back her up."

"Other kid?" Minato asked.

"Yeah, I was talking to her… after Daisake left… and then out of nowhere this boy around my age shows up… he was tall, with dark hair and dark eyes… she seemed to be stealing the bag for him."

Both Kakashi and Minato's lightness of the situation seemed to cease.

"How old was he?" Minato asked.

"My age or a little older." Naruto replied.

"Catch his name?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto nodded. "The girl called him Sasuke."

Minato looked at Kakashi with wide eyes, before looking back at his son.

"Naruto, this is very important, was there anyone else with them?"

Naruto thought the situation over. "Yeah, someone was waiting at the gate, the Sasuke kid said… uh… Itachi, I think."

The room grew quiet as Minato looked at his former student. "Kakashi, assemble the black opts, take Gai, Asuma, Kurenai and go after them. I want them all brought here to me as soon as possible, if Itachi gets a hold of any of that information… "

"Yes, Sensei." Kakashi nodded in understanding.

Naruto watched him leave in confusion. "Dad, what is it?"

Minato glanced up at his son. "Nothing to worry about, Itachi is just a criminal we we've been looking for that's all."

"But, the girl…" Naruto said.

"Don't worry kid, I know about the situation. When they find them, I'll be more than fair with her, why don't you go home, I'll be there soon."

Naruto, though still upset, nodded and did as his father said.

They did find the girl and the rogues, but Kakashi and his team were only able to get and destroy the record, the group had escaped and weren't seen since.

But, Naruto would never forget them.

…

 _6 Years Later…_

Naruto rolled his head back laughing at the sight of Neji walking out of the arena, the Hyuuga boy looked furious.

"Look at his face," Kiba chuckled from beside him. "Perfect arena score… oh guess not."

"I hope this doesn't effect our friendship!" Naruto squeaked with mock concern, making Kiba haul over in a fit of laughter.

Neji could obviously hear the laughter and ignored them as he walked away, a nasty scowl on his face.

"Poor boy, just couldn't compete with the master." Kiba said, patting his Naruto on the shoulder.

"Please… please… no more praises." Naruto said smugly, letting his hands rise behind his head.

"Okay, okay, you beat Neji… good for you." Shikamaru muttered from where he laid on the grass under the shade of the tree.

"Sheesh, Shikamaru… you make it seem like it's not a big deal… seeing that he and I were tied as the first in our class." Naruto retorted, annoyed at the comment.

"Yeah, and you both put up a good fight, now let it go." Shikamaru replied.

"Yeah, except… Oh yeah, I won!" Naruto replied. "Chill, the guy was a stuck up jerk who thought he was better than everyone else and deserved to get put in his place."

"Yeah, why does that sound familiar?" Shikamaru muttered, too low for Naruto to hear.

"He's just sore because he let a girl beat him." Kiba commented.

"Yeah… a girl from Sand Village." Naruto said again. "What happened there?"

"She batt those thick eyelashes at you?" Kiba asked.

"Make kissy faces?" Naruto asked, puckering his lips.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "No, unlike you losers, I just don't give a shit if I win or not."

"You like her!" Kiba exclaimed laughing. "Admit it!"

"Shut up." Shikamaru replied, bored.

"Ha! Thinks he's above it all… and yet… pretty girl makes him all noble." Naruto scoffed.

"Yeah, 'cause I see both of you with a bunch of girls." Shikamaru retorted.

"Hey, I've got options." Naruto defended himself.

"Yeah… you're the Hokage's kid, anybody would have options." Shikamaru muttered. "Shino would have options."

"HEY!" Naruto became enraged. "Don't compare me to that guy!"

"I'm not the Hokage's kid and I've had two girlfriends since the academy!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Remember their names?" Shikamaru asked.

"That's not the point." Kiba shrugged.

Naruto laughed. "Wow Kiba…"

"Hey, at least I'm not ignoring that the prettiest girl of the rookies has a thing for me, and won't even try it out." Kiba said angrily, glancing over at said girl, sitting with Ten-Ten over at the stream.

Naruto followed his gaze and shook his head. "Oh would you get over that, Hinata doesn't have "secret feelings" for me."

"Baka, she's liked you since the Academy." Kiba claimed, clearly fustrated. "Ask her out!"

"What?" Naruto asked, unsure what he was feeling at that idea. "No way!"

"Why not?" Kiba asked. "She's nice, cute, thoughtful…"

"Because, she's you know, too quiet and..." Naruto paused, unsure how to describe the Hyuuga girl. "Weird."

"Who cares, she's hot!" Kiba exclaimed.

"I wouldn't even know how to keep a conversation with her." Naruto confessed.

"He's right, he wouldn't do well around a genuinely nice person." Shikamaru muttered.

"Shut up." Naruto muttered giving him a shove.

…

Sometimes, she would dream about a life in the village hidden in the depths of a great forest where ninja were born and raise… but it was always blurred and usually forgotten before she could try to remember it in the morning.

Sakura was awakened by her shoulder being shaken gently, making her repress an irritated groan. If they had to get up this early it only meant…

"Time to move out." she heard Sasuke murmur, finishing her thoughts.

"Right." she sighed in reply, stretching out of her sleeping bag and accepting Sasuke's outstretched hand as he pulled her up beside him effortlessly. The early hour of 5:00 am was easily remedied for her with the striking features of her younger Uchiha comrade.

"Itachi is already ahead." he told her as she busily began to roll her sleeping bag, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Who's behind us?"

"A few chunin." Sasuke replied. "Leaf."

She stood straight again, an amused and tired smile on her face. "And here I thought we would be able to sleep in."

Sasuke smirked slightly and reached a hand toward her, tucking a strand of her rose-quarts hair behind her ear, making her blush foolishly. His gestures of affection always surprised her, for they were always spontaneous.

"Where's the fun in that?" he asked in his usual monotone, letting his hand linger a moment before pulling away. "Come on."

He took off within a blink of an eye into the grey morning, and Sakura followed him as she always did.

It wasn't long till they were deep in the forest and alongside the elder Uchiha prodigy.

"About time." Itachi said calmly as the two younger ninjas fell into step beside him as they leaped easily through the trees.

"You said five minutes." Sasuke replied grumpily. "That's what its been, plus its not our fault they spotted you."

Itachi shot the his younger brother a warning glare, which Sasuke mirrored, but no more words were spoken. Sakura glanced between them, but remained silent, knowing it was best not to intervene… disagreements and cold exchanges were a very common occurrence between the remaining Uchihas, and she learned very early on getting involved only made.

Once or twice, the repressed emotions escaladed into a few aggressive spars, initiated by Sasuke and always won by Itachi, who didn't even bat an eyelash at his victories. Sasuke on the other hand fumed with anger and would put up walls for days, sulking with defeat.

She remembered when they were younger, how Sasuke, though still perhaps a bit jealous, greatly admired and respected his brother, and wanted nothing more than to prove himself to Itachi. However, Itachi was always a bit cold toward Sasuke, and denied him the attention and praise he worked so hard for, along with the comfort he needed from losing their family.

This led Sasuke to resent his older brother and his leadership, and cover up his hurt with reoccurring insubordination against him. Sakura found herself more and more irritated with their pent up emotions and had to recently hold back her tongue not to scold them.

Could they not see how lucky they were to have each other?

…

Naruto strolled his way toward his father's office, still on his high from beating Neji the day before. He was officially a chunin and highest ranking ninja in the Leaf Village. He was quite ready for a victory bowl of endless noodles with his old man at the Ramen stand.

As he approached, he could hear Kakashi-sensei on the other side of the door, speaking with his father. The Hokage's son let himself in without knocking as he usually did.

Both men stopped talking immediately upon his entering.

Naruto glanced between them and let out a sigh. "What did I do now?"

Minato let out a light chuckle. "Surprisingly, it's not about you, just a few ANBU issues I'm clearing up with Kakashi."

"I hear congratulations are in order, Naruto." Kakashi smiled through his mask at the boy.

"Should have been there, Sensei." Naruto grinned cockily. "You missed quite a show."

"So your father has told me." his sensei replied, trying not roll his eyes at his amazingly talented, yet overly arrogant student.

"Officially chunin!" he exclaimed loudly. "BELIEVE IT!"

"Oh… I do." Kakashi replied with mock-shock, but put a sincere hand on the boys shoulder. "I'm sorry to have missed it."

Naruto put on his infamous, good-natured grin. "Suppose it can't be helped with a slave-driver of a Hokage over there."

Minato shook his head bemusedly. "Oh, har-har… listen kid, I still have a few things to clear up here, I'll meet you at the Ramen stand in about ten minutes."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Naruto said, straightening up and giving a mock salute that made his father roll his eyes.

Kakashi ruffled the boy's hair as he made his way out, which Naruto shrugged off in good humor. He closed the doors behind him, but did not continue down the hallway when he heard the words spoken in his absence. He quickly hid his chakra best he could and listened in… it obviously worked, because both shinobi continued their conversation.

"…And you really think that he is ready for an A-ranked?" he heard Minato say.

"He has to get his feet wet sometime, and were close to them now… I could use his speed and clones." Kakashi told him.

There was a pause.

"I know you're protective of him… and I know why, but he needs to get used to these kind of missions, he could easily be jonin by next year."

"He could, he is very powerful, and thanks to you he has harnessed that… but…"

"Sensei, he could use more responsibility… he is a good kid, but he's also hotheaded and impulsive, he has no rules to follow and the world on his fingertips."

It was silent again as Minato nodded to Kakashi, his gaze falling to the floor. "He has a lot of his mother in him."

Naruto felt his heart sink slightly.

Kakashi gave a moment of silence for the late Uzumaki Kushina, the woman who sacrificed herself to save her child during the attack of the Nine Tails Demon Fox.

Naruto didn't even remember her. His father spoke of her like she was some kind of crazy whirlwind that knocked over everything in her path, yet at the same time building it up and making it stronger than it was before. His father was more than willing to talk about her, it gave him joy to remember her, but Naruto found that he surprisingly didn't want to know about the wonderful mother he could have had… it was too painful.

"Everyone can see that." Kakashi spoke. "And I'll respect your decision, but I truly feel he needs to be on a mission of importance, where he has a role to play, higher-ranking shinobi to respect, orders to follow and harder work to be done."

Naruto waited for his father to reply, after a few seconds he heard a heavy sigh. "I'll talk to him about it."

…

Naruto fiddled with his chopsticks, stirring around the hot ramen that had been placed before him, deep in thought. He sensed his father as he came to sit next to him, calm as ever, picking up a menu.

"So… how much did you hear?" he asked lightly.

Naruto looked up in surprise.

"Don't stop covering up your chakra signature until you're a good distance away, an experienced ninja can pick up chakra for miles."

Naruto scowled and turned back to his meal, annoyed with himself. "I heard something about a mission."

He really didn't want to get into his lack of control problems.

"Yeah, what do you think?" Minato asked. "An A-ranked mission, your first without me?"

"Do _you_ think I can handle it?" Naruto asked. He felt that he truly was ready, or had at least, but if his father didn't…

"I do." Minato answered evenly, giving his order to the man behind the stand.

Naruto stared at him for a moment. "Really?"

"Of course I do." Minato replied. "You're my son, Naruto. I am entitled to worry about you as well as have confidence in you."

Naruto let himself smile like an idiot. "Do you really think I need all this character-building Kakashi keeps going on about?"

They both laughed full heartedly, before Minato stopped first as his meal was placed in front of him.

"Yeah. Absolutely."

…

Sakura had stopped questioning it, she no longer got confused or frustrated by it, she just let herself get lost in the secret kisses that Sasuke pretended didn't happen. He was firm as he pressed her against the tree, his lips moving possessively over hers.

Though startled, she recovered soon enough.

She gripped unto his shirt, responding to the sensation she felt every time he surprised her like this, trying not to melt as he pulled her closer to him. They stayed in sync in silence and darkness, until she made a small noise in protest for air.

"Shhh…" Sasuke cooed as they broke apart, he began to trail kisses down her neck as she gasped for air, entwining her fingers into his jet-black hair. Before she had time to catch her breath, his lips found hers again, silencing her short shaky breaths.

Several yards away, Itachi spoke with the other rogues they met up with from time to time, in order to have larger numbers, or to simply exchange information. It wouldn't be long before they started wondering what was taking the scouting mission so long.

Her head was dizzy from lack of oxygen and she eventually did collapse completely in his hold, her body tired from the long day of traveling and lack of sleep. His precise lips kissed the life out of her before he finally pulled away, letting them both lean against the tree quietly, trying to slow their breathing.

Sasuke rested his forehead against hers as Sakura kept her gaze on the ground, saddened knowing what would follow.

He lingered about a moment more, and she could see the conflict in his eyes as she risked a glance into his midnight pools. He looked like he wanted to stay, but she knew he wouldn't. It was always like this with him. He had feelings for her, this she knew at the very least, it was what made him act so impulsively, but he was afraid... too afraid to acknowledge what had been growing between them for the last year.

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly for a moment, confused and frustrated, before straightening and pulling away, moving back toward the camp. Sakura let her arms fall limply to her sides, leaning her head back against the tree.

A year ago, when he first had kissed her, she might of felt the hurt of being left in the dark and cold alone without an explanation, but not now, she had grown used to Sasuke's inability to voice his feelings openly, she'd grown use to the walls around his heart... And she wouldn't do a thing about it, because she loved him. She loved him more than anything in the whole damn world, and she would be whatever he needed her to be.

Perhaps they could never be together the way she wished they could, but that didn't matter to her. She would accept what his heart _could_ give her, even if it was only little things.

Ten minutes later she returned herself to the camp and ignored Suigetsu's annoying remarks and Kisami's inquiries. Itachi said goodnight as he tended the fire, which she returned, and she made sure to not look at Sasuke to avoid any suspicion.

All that was left was to curl up in her bundle and be lost with her thoughts.

…

Naruto slipped on his flak jacket and zipped it up before binding his wrists, he was setting out with a group of four to capture a rogue-nin, a dangerous one apparently, enough to entitle an A-ranked mission. Kakashi had yet to inform him of who and how.

His fellows members included Kiba, Shikamaru, Asuma and Kakashi as team leader. Naruto ranked above Kiba, but below Shikamaru which rubbed him the wrong way. He was sure it was just Kakashi's way to try and humble himself before setting out.

He looked up from his task to see Kakashi beside him with a folder.

"Who's are big bad guy?" Naruto asked, finishing his binds and took the information folder.

"…I'm sure you've heard of him." Kakashi replied.

Naruto opened the file to reveal a picture of a young man, once handsome, but worn by access years of hardship. He had pale skin, long, dark hair, and blood red eyes where black commas swam…

"Itachi Uchiha."

It was no mystery that the last son of the Uchiha was a dangerous rogue, who had been running from Leaf authorities for years. Kakashi personally had been after him for nearly nine years.

"We had a visual of him just yesterday, I hope to cut him off before he leaves Leaf territory." Kakashi explained.

"What's you're plan of action, take him dead on?" Naruto asked.

"No, that won't work, he's much too powerful…" Kakashi replied. "We need him to come to us."

Naruto gave a confused expression.

"You remember… he has a brother."

…

Suigetsu leaped from the bushes, a wild look on his face. "We're screwed!"

The four other ninjas lifted their heads in surprise as they moved to pack up.

"What is it?" Kisame asked.

"It's the copy-nin and he's got a squad." Suigetsu explained out of breath.

Sakura felt her heart quicken slightly. The masked ninja was the only one who had ever gotten close to catching them before, and being the slowest among the rogues she always feared of getting caught and being taken back to the village. She heard Sasuke groan in frustration, and Kisame curse, however Itachi only quickened his pace slightly.

"How many?" he asked.

"Five… three chunin and two jounin." Suigetsu replied trying to catch his breath, doubling after running as fast as he could.

Itachi nodded. "Right. Sasuke go on ahead with Sakura, Kisame, Suigetsu… it is best we split up from here."

"You're going on alone?" Sakura asked their leader.

"I'm just going to get a look at them, don't worry." Itachi replied before leaping off.

Sakura looked hesitant about letting the older Uchiha go off alone, it was he that the Leaf were truly after.

She felt Sasuke's hand encircle her wrist. "C'mon, we don't have time to argue, if he wants to be stupid let him."

Sakura let out a breath and scooped up her bag before sprinting off alongside Sasuke. She prayed that they would avoid them as they had done numerous times before.

…

Kakashi sent Naruto with Kiba and Asuma to go after the fleeing rogues as he stayed on with Shikamaru to face the one lingering behind. Naruto began to argue with this right away, but was cut short with a rebuke from Kakashi, simply grumbled to himself the whole chase.

As they approached, Naruto could sense the groups breaking up, before Asuma even told them. Two went towards the Village of the Mist and the others just went deeper into the forest.

"Stay on those two, they're most likely the ones waiting to regroup with the leader.." Asuma told them.

Naruto and Kiba nodded in reply.

It took nearly an hour, but they finally caught up with them. They circled in and surrounded them in formation, making the pair of ninjas forcibly come to a halt.

With Asuma's signal, they leaped to the forest floor, ready to fight.

"What's the hurry kids?" Asuma asked.

As Naruto properly surveyed the criminals, he paused.

He knew these two.

 _Sakura…_ he remembered.

Beside her was the boy she left with all those years ago. The younger Uchiha, Sasuke.

Both the rogues were out of breath, but they made no sign of surrender. Sasuke glared daggers at the three attackers as he panted. He put an arm up to move Sakura behind him, kunai ready, his eyes never leaving the three ninja.

The action made Naruto clench his fists tighter, though he didn't know why.

"Stand down, there is no need for this to get messy." Asuma told them.

 _Please…_ Naruto thought, his eyes falling to the girl, the young woman. _I don't want to fight you._

"I don't think so." Sasuke answered coldly.

"You're out numbered." Asuma told them evenly.

"Always am." the Uchiha replied just as calmly.

It was than that his dark eyes pooled into a blood red, and black comas circled around the iris. After this, he risked the smallest glance at Sakura.

"Sharingan!" Asuma exclaimed.

It was true. Just like Kakashi's left eye, the boy's eyes were red and pupils dilated. And before Naruto could comprehend it, Sasuke lunged at Asuma.

The jonin was quick enough to block him, but barely, and countered the boy's fast and deadly attacks.

Kiba went in to help the jonin, followed by Naruto ,only to be cut of by Sakura who ran at him with a direct fist.

Kiba dodged her fast enough, luckily for the tree he had stood behind was nothing more than a pile of cedar chips smoking from the heavy, ungodly strong swing from the girl.

Naruto fumbled as the earth shook and let his mouth fall open in shock at what the kunochi just did.

" _DAY-UM!_ Kitty's got some power behind those slinky arms." Kiba noted to his dog Akamaru, who whined in surprise.

That was obviously the wrong thing to say as the girl snarled in irritation and attacked him, kunai in hand. They clashed for a few seconds, before she overpowered him enough to turn to meet Naruto, who advanced her.

Both of their hesitation to attack each other made them both pause, giving Kiba enough time to turn and grab the kunochi from behind. The dog-boy grabbed the wrist of her armed hand and encompassed her around the waist, as she bucked and struggled.

"Easy there sweet heart, we don't have to fight, you're not who were after…"

Before he could finish his sentence, the rosette had back-kicked him in the groin so hard he not only released her, but doubled over in pain, sobbing.

Naruto cringed at the sight, only to have his eyes widen as the girl turned on him… all prior hesitation towards him resolved… for her eyes were ablaze as she sent a fist toward his head.

"GAH!" Naruto moved out of the way with a good leap.

She was giving him no choice but to attack now, and he couldn't bring himself to do so. He drew his eyes toward Asuma who had his hands full with the dark-haired Uchiha. By the time he looked back the girl was on him, another fist ready.

Without thinking, he caught it tightly in his right hand, surprising her. His much larger hand almost swallowed her tiny fist easy. The electric jolt from the contact left them both stilled once more. Her blow was not as nearly as chakra-charged as the others… she must have been running low. Well, that was obvious, she was out of breath, coated with sweat, her eyes red with exhaustion.

 _How long have you been running?_ he thought quietly.

They panted in unison for a moment, and Naruto let himself take the girl in, from her hair that was no longer short and choppy, but shoulder length, to her milky skin to large emerald eyes, to her figure that was no longer skinny, but a woman's figure.

She really was quite pretty.

Sakura blinked a few times, before she got a hold of herself and tried to pull her fist away with an angry growl.

Naruto held tight, believing he may die otherwise.

This made her furious. "Let me go!"

She moved her other arm to pry away, which he grabbed by the wrist.

"Do you remember me, Sakura?" he asked.

Her name made her meet his gaze sharply, though she was speechless. He could read in her eyes that she did, and for some reason, that gave him some hope for her.

"How…"

She was cut off as Sasuke threw a kunai at him, forcing him to release her and leap away. Asuma had been over-powered, and Kiba was just recovering.

"Go Sakura!" Sasuke called. "I've got it, go on ahead!"

The girl risked one more glance at Naruto, her gaze questioning, before taking off into the woods alone. Naruto met Sasuke's red gaze and matched the heated glare he was sending him.

"Well, if it isn't the Forth's brat all grown up…" Sasuke taunted.

…

Sakura ran ahead, it was always so frightening when her chakra was that low. She hated leaving Sasuke alone, but she would be more of a nuisance than a help at that point. She breathed heavily, trying to steady herself. It had been four days of solid running and she knew she was over-doing it healing Kisame's arm that morning… it had been a complex shattered wrist… but she didn't think they would have to face that many ninja either.

And him…

The Hokage's son…

Try as she might, she had never forgotten the golden-haired boy that had saved her then let her go… his kindness was always so peculiar.

No. She wasn't going there, she most certainly was not! He was the enemy… he was basically the prince of the Leaf and was there to kill Sasuke and Itachi… and what irked her all the more was that he knew her name and remembered it after all this time…

If she had the energy, she would have pounded down a tree… stupid baka! Stupid!

She sprinted on to their designating meeting point, to ready the supplies to heal Sasuke and Itachi when they returned.

…

It was an even match.

Both Naruto and the Uchiha boy were out of breath… as they both kept at it, clashing kunais, charged chidoris, and rasngans flying…

"What's the mission… wipe out the last of the Uchiha?" Sasuke asked panting. "The Leaf not finished with us yet?"

Naruto frowned considerably. The Uchiha Clan, as all knew, tried to overcome the Leaf and take control of the central powers… they were traitors that started a war that could very well have destroyed the way of the Ninja.

"You and your brother are criminals." Naruto said, wiping his bleeding lip.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked bitterly. "And why do you think that is?"

Before Naruto could respond, they both sensed someone with a significantly powerful chakra signature. Naruto breathed in relief, wondering what had kept Kakashi.

But, it wasn't Kakashi that came from the bushes, it was the intimidating figure of Itachi Uchiha.

…

Sakura had gained some of her energy back as she sat with her arms wrapped around her knees, waiting for her companions to come back. She had set up camp and her medical supplies… but it had been about an hour… and she was growing nervous.

She got to her feet and planned on going after them, copy-nin and Hokage's kid or not, she would have to do something.

However, the trees finally shifted and she could see Sasuke approaching.

 _Thank goodness!_

She wanted to jump into his arms and embrace him, and could feel her very heart and soul longing to. "Sasuke…"

She paused as she took him in, he was quite banged up, nothing vital… but bruised and cut and scratched, almost every inch of them.

"Here sit down, let me help you… What happened? Where is Itachi?"

"Sakura, listen…" he began as he sat down where he instructed her, he stopped as he cringed in pain.

"What?" she asked, already checking him over for broken bones.

"We…"

He was interrupted as Itachi came into the clearing, his face as stoic as ever.

Sakura looked up. "Itachi, thank goodness…"

Her words were caught in her throat as she made him out in the darkness. On his back, Itachi carried the unconscious form of the Hokage's son.

* * *

Hello, all.

Revising this. I wrote it during my brief rebellious (somewhat ridiculous) NaruSaku phase, when I was in the SasuSaku waiting depression, and just kind of let it slip away... but re-reading it I think it had some potential. So... I guess it's a Team Seven fic... featuring Itachi! The story will explain itself... Please keep reading and review.


End file.
